sonicocrpstationfandomcom-20200215-history
Ghost Warriors A-Team
Izanagi Ghost Warriors Main Assault Team, or better known as the "Izanagi A-Team" are the meonost skillful Izanagi squads in the Ghost Warriors' ranks. This group surprisingly consists of quite many selects, all of which are trained extensively and specializes in at least one field of talent (e.g : Accel's scouting ability) Some of these mercenaries came from the original elite Izanagi clan, and even fewer have participated in assisting the Ronin back in Taryd. The rest are new additions from either the other dimensions or promoted members. Like 56th Regiment, they have many branches, including Mobius, which is captained by Gregor "Rusher" Flint and Janice History Formation Izanagi Corporation lost the Ronin after they became AWOL and was sold by Malcolm to the Phayder for disregarding orders. To make this up, Malcolm trained several Ghost Warrior selects to become the frontliners. After the dimensional gates are opened, however, Malcolm had begun to choose several untrained otherworlders in Izanagi ranks out of curiosity. This proved to be a successful, albeit reckless experiment. However, Malcolm could only find few Mobians with extraordinary powers, making the A-Team not as effective as other top-ranked soldiers such as 56th or Executors (note that at this point, Executors haven't been discovered yet) Undercover Operation Having had authority over the Thunder Crash, NEG was able to 'persuade' Malcolm to assist them in a TCA undercover mission to spy on Axon with Izanagi as a proxy, without either knowing. TCA inserted Levinski to undertake this mission. Levinski is assigned in Rusher's regiment, and quickly managed to become a full-fledged member. During the raid on an Axon lab, Rusher's team discovered a trace of Project Executors, and several plans of assault towards NEG facilities. Rusher discovered Levinski's double agent status upon stumbling the 56th insignia in his shirt, but decided not to reveal it to the Izanagi central command after knowing that Malcolm had hands in it. A few weeks later, Izanagi and TCA signed an alliance pact. A-Team and 56th Regiment went on joint mission to discover Axon's plans further. Neither managed to discover Project Executors in detail, however. Battle So Far A-Team's Mobius branch assisted 56th Regiment in holding Station Square several times, whilist recapturing some territories themselves. A-Team became a formidable opponent against the Executors, but still had a huge power gap. However, they never approached the Executors directly, as Izanagi didn't want to lose their biggest military asset Armaments Like the Ronin team, A-Team wears red armors, ranging from shoulder pads, thigh pads, armor vest to helmet. Their weaponries are mostly basic, including M32A2 CAR, "Hydra" Grenade Launcher and Trident Tri-barrel Rocket Launcher. At rarer case, some is instructed to carry the Redeemer portable nuclear mini-warhead A-Team members mostly wears Medium class armors (with the exception of Accel's much lighter Light class) Notable Members Members of the Ghost Warriors vary from humans to other species, such as Mobians. The Mobius branch's member are either. Some notable members are *Gregor "Rusher" Flint *Janice *Arashi *Accel *Cassidy *Volcano *Levinski (Double-agent) *Kai Trivia *The non-Mobian members are available to play in UT3 (eg. : Arashi, Cassidy, Kai) *Originally, Rusher is to be the leading Captain, but it seemed illogical as he is a newcomer. He still became the Captain of the Mobius Branch though. *In original Unreal universe, Ghost Warriors are antagonistic to TCA, while this version shows the opposite **However, NEG, the supposed superior of TCA, has assisted Izanagi with the Thunder Crash according to Unreal Tournament 2004's AS-Glacier briefing **It is to be noted that Malcolm, the leader of Thunder Crash, became a superior officer in Izanagi ranks in UT3. This might just be a mercenary hiring business though Category:Organization